


Defragmentation

by thymelord



Series: Defragmentation: A Standalone Collection of Oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Ears, Cock Slapping, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Ultimate Dirk Strider, plush rump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Dave's been a model for Plush Rump since he was eighteen, but it's not until now that Dirk decides to touch him.(This series is about the adventures of Ultimate!Dirk as he collects up all his fragments. He's basically just fuckin his way through the multiverse.)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: Defragmentation: A Standalone Collection of Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Defragmentation

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to fuck my tags get worse with every passing day goddamn. look at the state of that depravity.

There’s something terribly, terminally wrong with Dirk Strider.

Being the Prince of Heart, one of the main tasks upon becoming his ultimate self is to unite the fragments of him that are scattered across the multiverse, which means that for a moment, he can control every Dirk that has ever, or will ever, exist. At their core, they are all him; same nature, differing nurture. He thinks he understands them, most of the time. He may dislike them, even hate them, but at least he _understands._

But this…

Oh, fuck.

Dave is looking up at him, lips parted, legs akimbo. He’s wearing a hint of mascara, so subtle that Dirk wouldn’t have clocked it wasn’t natural had every feature of Dave’s face not been seared onto his mind.

Dirk may have been able to live with himself if he despised this particular incarnation of him, if he had tried to make it better. But although every rational neuron is screaming at him to stop, when Dirk looks at Dave, all he can feel is an overwhelming sense of lust.

_He hates himself, he hates himself, he hates himself._

“Hello, Dave.” This is one of his older selves, early-thirties, with sideburns his ultimate self wouldn’t be seen dead in. Curiously, his hair is also more strawberry than blond, a rather fetching golden auburn. When he’d caught sight of his reflection, Dirk had been tempted to dye his ultimate self’s hair that colour.

“Hey, Bro.” Dave’s voice is high, strung taut between nerves.

“David.” Dirk tips him a sardonic smile, and reaches out, thumb trailing his bottom lip. Dave’s shades are off, allowing Dirk to gaze into those rubicund eyes unencumbered. “Are you ready?”

Dave looks down with practised shyness. “Yeah.”

Dirk’s eyes flick to the camera, checking the red light is flashing. “Strip,” he says, although the command is mostly redundant, as all he’s wearing is a barely-there jockstrap and a pair of black cat ears that stand out starkly against his white-blond hair. He turns, revealing an ebony fluffy tail coming from a butt plug. He throws a coy glance over his shoulder at the camera, lips parting slightly.

“Here, kitty kitty,” calls Dirk, crooking a finger at him in a come-hither gesture. Dave tilts his head at him, as though considering, and drops to his knees, hesitantly crawling towards him. Dirk picks up a scarlet smuppet – red always looks so beautiful against his skin, even if blood’s prettier than fabric – and slides the proboscis past Dave’s lips. He tries to shake his head, but Dirk pushes the toy insistently, and Dave obeys, sucking on it as though it were a popsicle.

“There’s a good boy,” praises Dirk, and Dave makes a muffled purring noise, wiggling his hips so the tail swishes. He pulls the puppet from his mouth, watching a trail of saliva stretch taut then snap. He strokes the tail experimentally. “You look so pretty with this in,” he says. “It’s a shame I can’t fuck you with it in.” He watches with satisfaction as Dave’s eyes grow wide, panicked.

“F-fuck me?” whispers Dave. Dirk yanks on the plug, and Dave yelps as it pops from his ass. “Are you… you’re never fucked me before…”

“I can’t imagine why,” he says, caressing Dave’s back and slapping him on the ass.

“You said – you said you’d never cross that line.”

Dirk leans in, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “I lied,” he whispers, and his tongue flicks out to lick his ear, sliding down to his neck, and he feels Dave tremble against him. He nips at Dave’s skin, sucking deeply, and Dave moans sweetly, the sound going through Dirk like a bullet.

“Y-you said you weren’t attracted at me, that this was just business, that you’d never touch me -”

“And you believed me?”

“I don’t know if I believe you now. This is just some ironic bullshit, ain’t it?”

Dirk rocks his hips against him, erection pressing against Dave’s thigh. “Does this feel like ironic bullshit?”

“Fuck,” whispers Dave. “Bro, what the everloving fuck – what has got into you?”

“Nothing. But something’s about to get into _you.”_ He surges forward, pushing Dave down to the floor. “Don’t you get _tired_ of all this fucking self-control, all the fucking time?” His mouth crashes down on Dave’s, hands running down his hips, and he feels Dave’s cock stir to semi-hardness. His lips run down Dave’s chest, tongue teasing at his nipple. Dave whines, hips canting upwards.

“You need to stop,” says Dave raggedly.

“Is that a suggestion or an order?”

“It’s an - _oh, fuck!”_ This last exclamation was caused by Dirk’s spit-slick hand on his cock, stroking it to full hardness.

“What was that?” asks Dirk.

“I… _hnng -”_

“Should I stop?”

Dave doesn’t say anything, pressing his lips together tightly, and Dirk smiles. “Don’t wanna admit you want me, huh? Don’t wanna admit that your coolkid façade is hiding the fact that you’re a wanton little whore?”

“I’m not – I’m not a slut - ”

“Yes you are,” croons Dirk. “You’re my precious little slut.”

“N- _mmph!”_ Dave’s jerked into a sitting position and then pushed to his knees, nose grazing the head of Dirk’s cock. Dirk takes his considerable shaft in hand, and then slaps Dave with it so hard he ends up hurting himself a little, but it’s worth it for the red mark and the look of shock on his face. Pre-cum glistens on his cheek, and Dirk growls at the sight of it, grabbing Dave by the hair and dragging his mouth down to his cock. Dave whimpers, pressing his nose to Dirk’s cock and inhaling deeply.

“Wonder if you taste as good as you smell,” murmurs Dave, and his lips close around the crown of his cock. His tongue dips into his slit, and Dirk gives a sharp inhale. Dave laps up his pre-cum, and when satisfied his lips slide halfway down his shaft. Dirk’s hand curls painfully in his hair, holding him steady as he thrusts into him as far as he can. Dave chokes, eyes flying to meet his beseechingly. Dirk gives a cold little smile as Dave’s nose nudges the wiry light brown curls at the base of his cock.

Dave struggles, hands grasping at the air. “Take it,” snarls Dirk, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Dave sobs, cheeks running down his cheeks. “There’s my pretty little kitten.” He drops Dave’s head, and he falls to the floor, gasping for breath, drool running down his chin.

“Dirk,” he whispers, voice broken, and Dirk bites his lip hard enough to draw blood; Dave only uses his name when in moments of extreme emotion. Dirk grabs a smuppet, using its shapely ass to gently wipe the tears and spit from Dave’s face. He shoves him down to the floor, lining the head of his cock to his entrance. Thanks to the plug, its primed and ready for him.

Dave’s breath trembles, and he widens his legs. Dirk dips his head, running his tongue quickly over Dave’s cock before slamming into him.

Dave screams, the noise trailing off to a plaintive whine. “ _Fuck!_ Dirk, oh fuck, _Dirk-”_

“You like that?” hisses Dirk, snapping his hips violently. “You like being split open on your big brother’s cock?”

“Ye- _es,”_ Dave whines. “Yes-!” His head falls backwards, eyes squeezed shut and mouth opening in a silent scream as his cum spurts over their chests. Suddenly, Dave’s flipping them, pushing Dirk to the floor with one hand on his chest and the other at his throat, hips bouncing up and down. Dirk looks up at him helplessly as Dave rides him, and he lets out a soft moan as he feels Dirk’s hot cum inside him. He pulls off, grabbing for the butt plug and inserting it before any more liquid can drip out of him.

He lies supine on the floor, limbs stretching out. “Guess you were right,” he murmurs.

“What?” croaks Dirk.

“I am a slut.”


End file.
